Other Dimension
by Shadedfeather
Summary: 2pChina, 2pAmerica, and 2pEngland go through a magic mirror into the 1p world and crazy randomness happens. There's some romance here and there: 2pChina x 2pAmerica, one-sided 2pUkUs and others...


**So…. not giving up on my other story but this randomly came to me during English and I was thinking, "Why not?" , so yeah. I'm sorry if you don't believe the 2p's act this way but I just picked up their personalities from all the fanfictions and stuffs that I read about them, so get over it :P I hope you enjoy it, 'cause I enjoyed writing it and Hetalia's not mine. This is proven by the lack of rusame make out scenes. :D Anywaaay, to the story!**

-In the 2p World-

Yao was splayed out across his super comfortable couch, watching the American that was sitting on the floor in front of him. Alfred's red eyes were glued to the TV screen, sparkling with excitement at every violent, action-packed moment of his favorite movie. Yao's hat was set softly on the American's dark brown hair and one of Yao's arms was held tightly by both Alfred's hands and thighs. He didn't seem to notice how Yao's hand was resting on a very pleasant area.

Yao was getting bored of the movie, which seemed to mainly be random explosions and gun shots, and decided that he would mess with his little guest. He wiggled the fingers of the arm Alfred was holding and Al stiffened, looking down at the unexpected feeling before looking back at Yao with a confused expression on his adorably tanned face. Yao grinned and wiggled his fingers again, and Al pushed his arm away.

"Don't do that!" He said, shaking his head to clear it of the pleasure he had felt. "I mean, at least wait 'till after the movie…"

"But I'm bored, aru!" China sighed, rolling onto his side. "This movie is too predictable." Yao's hair was tied back in his usual ponytail and he was wearing a black t-shirt and baggy, black pants. He looked kinda different without his hat but Al thought it was nice. His bright red eyes seemed to stand out more.

"I like this movie." Al turned back to the screen and Yao sighed.

"I would rather watch you beat up England with your baseball bat than sit here for another half hour. Oh… speak of the devil." England burst into the room, his pink hair messy and his bright blue eyes roaming all over the room to land on America.

"I just found something beautiful! Magical! Amazing! You simply have to see it, Alfie!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur, calm down, aru! How did you know Alfred was here? And what are you talking about?" Arthur's smile turned cold when he looked at China.

"Because, _love_, he's always here." Alfred blushed lightly at the cold jealousy in England's voice. "And I was talking to Alfred so feel free to stop listening." He turned back to America, his eyes warming back up as soon as they fell on the American. "Anyway, Al, you must come with me! I found a magic mirror that seems to lead to another dimension or something! It's simply brilliant!"

"But… what about my movie?" He was staring at the TV again, almost in a trance and Yao shut it off, receiving a glare in return.

"Al, you own this movie. We can watch it anytime, so we should go check out what Arthur is talking about. It might be interesting, aru."

"I don't remember ever inviting you." England said, watching as America groaned and stood up, grabbing onto his jacket and baseball bat on his way to the door.

"I invite you, Yao! It wouldn't be as fun if you weren't there!" Al said, grinning with glee. England gave Yao a death glare before pouting and looking at America with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

"But, Alfie, I wanted to spend some time with you." Alfred blinked at him, giving him a blank stare and his pout grew. "Fine. But, since you invited the twit, I think I should be allowed to hold your hand." Alfred hesitated, looking at China, who just shrugged.

"Ok…. I guess…" He held out his hand and England snatched it, pulling America as close to him as possible.

"Well, if he gets to hold your hand, can I hold your di-"

"NO!" Both America and England yelled at the same time, both blushing a brilliant red, looking at China in shock.

"Ok… It was just a question."

A few minutes later, China was starting to get tired of England's constant jabbering. It was just too bad that it took hours to get to England from China. He didn't know if he could stand hours of his annoying voice, and the way he was holding Alfred's hand. Alfred belonged to Yao and he wasn't comfortable with anyone showing otherwise.

"Hey, England, how did you manage to get to my place at the time you did if it really takes this long to travel?" China asked, so annoyed that his usual 'aru' seemed to disappear.

"Oh… well, I used magic." The two stared at him like he was crazy and there was finally some blessed silence for a couple minutes before England said, "What? You don't believe me?"

"Dude, magic isn't real…" America leaned on his baseball bat, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes. "And if it did exist, wouldn't it make more sense to use it to take us to your place instead of using this plane?"

"Well, I guess, but I really wanted to spend time with you, Alfred. And, magic is real, my love. One day, I'll show you." He leaned towards Alfred but hesitated at China's glare. "Um… how about I bake you both some nice cupcakes when we get to my place?" England smiled 'sweetly' and patted Alfred's hand.

"No" Yao said for both of them, leaning back in his chair. "I really hope these 11 hours go by quickly. I'm starting to get tired of your voice, England."

England glared at him, mumbling, "Then go to sleep and you won't have to worry about it."

"I care too much about America to let you rape him, aru."

"What? I-I would never!" China just smirked and put his hat back on, pulling it over his eyes.

"Wake me when we get there, aru."

All three nations wound up taking a very long nap and were very happy when they could finally get off the plane. They walked to England's house so they could stretch their legs and China pulled Alfred aside so that he could talk to him while Arthur unlocked his door.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this, Al. This is probably just another attempt to kidnap you." China whispered.

"Why do you think I brought the bat? You did say that you wanted to see me hit him!" America gave an evil grin, hefting his bat up onto his shoulder, causing the jagged nails poking out of it to glint in the sunlight. (How did he get that on the plane? O_O)

Yao smirked, "That is true, aru, though, to tell the truth, I'd rather get a hotel or something and rip off all your-"

"Are you two just going to stand there chatting all day or are you going to come see what I was talking about?" England asked, looking extremely annoyed.

"We're coming, keep your pants on, aru!" China growled, but whispered in Alfred's ear, "Well, you don't have to." He smirked at America's blush before pushing past England into the girly, over-organized house. Arthur and Alfred came holding hands again, and Arthur jumped with excitement, pulling the American into his living room where a full body mirror sat propped up against the wall. It was fancier than what Yao expected, with a shiny black frame and an intricate golden pattern along the top and bottom. Little gold words, too small to read, also circled around the frame, and the glass was a slick silvery oval. But, what he saw inside the mirror is what really shocked him. He heard a gasp behind him and knew America was probably in the same position as himself, mouth wide open, almost in a trance. It _was_ beautiful.

** The next chapter will probably be in the 1p world. The only reason why I didn't start writing that now is 'cause I like to do all my typing at once and then just post it before I start hating it and change my mind and I have a presentation due tomorrow, so I don't have any more time to work on this. I know, I'm weird. The plane junk is what I looked up on the internet, if it takes more than one plane, use your imagination. I don't have the patience to write out every single plane ride. Well, wish me luck on your presentation, please! And thanks for reading this, I personally love 2p China! ;P Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
